


Jack Sparrow in SPACE

by Unexpected_Serpent



Series: Jack Sparrow Visits [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Space Pirates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow meets Captain Gabriel Lorca. Chaos ensues.





	Jack Sparrow in SPACE

Paul Statements was very good at navigating the Mycelium Network. He had done so many times. He was good at it. Which is why he was so shocked and confused when, as he stepped out of the Spite Capsule after another successful jump, he was confronted with an oddly-dressed man holding an old fashioned compass in front of him. 

"Um excuse me? Why are you in my lab? Who are you?" Paul sputtered. " Me?" The man asked, radiating innocence and glancing around the empty lab. " Yes, you. Who and what." " Well mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack Sparrow clicked his compass shut and strolled over. " But that isn't the question, is it? The real question: What am I? Well, I am a pirate." " Computer, call Hugh Culber. Tell him that Paul Staments is hallucinating again."

" So you saw a weirdo who called himself a pirate and had a compass." "Yeah, that sounds about right." Paul confirmed what his boyfriend had relayed. They were sitting in Medbay. " Would Paul Syaments and Sylvia Tilly please report to the bridge immediately." " Duty calls." Paul smirked and ran off. 

" Would someone please explain why their is an eighteenth-century *pirate* in the brig?" Lorca fumed.  
" Um. That wasn't a hallucination? Then he came in through the spore drive. Oopsy." Paul mumbled. " Computer, energize tothe brig." Lorca growled.

'Jack Sparrow' was sitting in the corner of a cell with his hat pulled over his eyes. He lifted it off his head in an overdramatic gesture and stood up when the trio entered the brig. " I am Captain Lorca-" Lorca started, but was briefly cut off. " Stop right there. You see, as far as I'm concerned, *I* am the Captain here. Captain Jack Sparrow. And, as far as I'm concerned, I need to leave." " You're not going anywhere. You are a prisoner and a confessed pirate." " I'll be leaving now." Jack said and smiled. He then promptly walked out of the brig and left.

The chase to apprehend Captain Jack Sparrow lasted for at least six hours. Highlights of the chase include the following:

Jack strolled into the mess hall. Everyone immediately stands up and points their phasers at him. He walks over to the nearest person and leans close. " Hey, mate, do you know were one could find a bottle of rum on this rustbucket?" 

Lorca stomped into his ready room after an unsuccessful pirate hunt, just to find said pirate sitting on his chair eating fortune cookies and looking at his compass, occasionally taking a sip from a bottle of rum. " Which way to that weapon room that guy mentioned?"

Captain Jack Sparrow shooting anything that moved and cutting through the hull useing the super sharp blades he had borrowed from Lorca's weapon room. 

Finally, useing every resource the Discovery had, they cornered Jack Sparrow in engineering. He twisted between people and jumped off of the balcony, landing in front of the spore chamber. He fired his gun into the air twice and everyone ducked out of instinct. When Paul looked up, the pirate stood in the spore chamber. " You will always remember th8s as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He yelled before dissapearing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was experiencing a bit of writer's block and then this happened. Please comment.


End file.
